The present invention relates to an electromagnetically controlled assembly, in particular for a braking pressure control device.
A generic electrohydraulic pressure control device is disclosed, for example, in international publication WO 92/12878 wherein in addition to the sufficiently known modular construction of the valve accommodating member, the cover is subdivided by a plate-shaped carrier element. On the one hand, this permits accommodation of an electronic controller or parts for an electronic controller. On the other hand, this permits providing the electric connection between the electronic controller and the contact elements which project from the solenoid valves. The cover along with the coils of the solenoid valves is slipped onto the valve domes of the valve accommodating member, and plug contacts engage each other to provide the electrical contact between the contact elements and the electronic or electric components integrated in the cover. The prior art publication teaches using elastic mounting elements, such as springs, to fasten the coils on the carrier element, or embedding the coils in an elastic shaped member. The functional arrangement of the coils in consideration of mounting conditions is provided as a complex.
In the generic publication WO,A,92/08630, the yoke ring, as an integral sleeve member, is connected with the tubular member of a valve coil for the electromagnetic actuation of a hydraulic valve.
The valve coil extends with its contact pins through an intermediate wall of a cover-shaped housing up to a conducting foil placed on an aluminum plate. The intermediate wall is provided as a carrier element. Each valve coil is fixed to the carrier element by way of elastic sealing plugs which embrace the contact pins and extend until the opening area of the aluminum plate placed on the carrier element. The heat which is produced during operation of the valve coil can be transmitted to the valve accommodating member at most by way of the tubular member. The aluminum plate can act as a heat reducing element exclusively for electric construction elements which are directly mounted on the aluminum plate. The elastic sealing plugs on the tubular members of the hydraulic valves act as heat insulators for the valve coils. The quality of the magnetic circuit mainly depends on the exact fit of the sleeve member in the tubular member on the valve dome.